To Love Humanity...
by Hellions K. and Dashing V
Summary: *Spoiler Warning For End of Series* Now that the tall man has taken care of his ultimate problem can he get him to forget about the pain that he has suffered and help him to love humanity...
1. Process of Healing

To love Humanity… ****

To love Humanity…

Chapter 1. The Process of Healing

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

Crystalline blue eyes opened slowly and he looked around. He knew that he was inside of a plant, which was tending to his wounds but he had no idea how long he had been asleep. 

**Vash? ** He called out with his mind, testing to see if his brother was truly around, he had his doubts on whether or not he was there. 

__

Why should he be? His eyes closed again as he rested within the gently caress of his sibling plant's protection and comfort. He wondered how long it would take him to heal this time. He had been shot by his brother...again. He chuckled to himself, why was it that every encounter with his brother left him wounded? He pondered this too, but only for a moment. He could wait; waiting was not an issue for him.

A glass could be heard clinking to the wooden tabletop, it's amber liquid pooled across the planed expanse, as blue green eyes widened and the tall man gasped upon feeling his name being called. 

"I must go to him," he said barely above a whisper, his voice sounding unusually serious. 

Standing up the tall man blond man strapped his pack on and strode out of the saloon. Stepping out into the bright suns, he squinted against the harshness of the light. Pulling out his yellow sunglasses he perched them on his nose, to help fight the brightness. Adjusting his pack he started the long dusty trek to the place that he knew the source of the voice was coming from. 

**I'm coming,** he sent out the broadcast, it being as much of a beacon as the shiny black body suit that he wore, which was a stark contrast to the white dessert landscape.

Again crystalline blue eyes opened as he heard his twin's response echoing in his mind. **Where are you, dear brother?** The man sent back to his twin. The question was asked in a sarcastic and embittered tone, then fell silent, as he looked out of the glass dome that he was held within. 

__

I am truly beginning to hate this, he thought. _I have seen the bleakness of this place far too long_. He sighed softly, there was nothing that he could do but wait for his twin to show up.

The blond headed man frowned a bit upon receiving the reply, **Don't worry, dear brother. I'll be there soon,** his tone was determined yet gentle. 

He continued walking on through the desert that was scorched by the planet's two suns, wishing that he at least would have brought some donuts along. 

"Maaaan, why is it I always forget the most important thing for a trip," he whined to himself. "Although borrowing a Jeep for this trip would've been a smart thing to do too." He sighed heavily; a Jeep would've gotten him there by the end of the day, while walking would take him until sometime the next day.

**I'm surprised that you even coming.** The man sent back, his voice still carrying a slight bitter tone, but it also carried a tone of relief in it as well.

In truth this man had no love for being alone much like his brother, especially since he was vulnerable, healing inside the plant. Every so often the rhythm of the plant seemed odd to him but he just brushed it off, thinking that it was something to do with the tenderness of his wounds. He soon drifted off to sleep; it would be the easiest way to wait for his twin to arrive.

**Why wouldn't I come?** his voice sounding a bit cold. **Now save your strength, brother.** The tall man frowned as he walked on through the day, peeking out at the world through his yellow glasses.

_Why? Why does everything have to be this way?_ He wondered to himself as light changed to dark, but yet he trudged on, not caring to sleep this night, _If only..._ he started and then scolded himself, no he wouldn't start thinking like that, for now he had a chance to truly save his brother and save him he would. He looked up at the fifth moon that still bore the mark of his arm, it tinged a yellow from the glasses he still wore. 

"I will save him no matter what the cost."

He began to dream, dream of a time long since past, a dream of his youth…something that he had not thought of in over a century. In this dream he saw himself and his twin both young and naive to the world, innocent. A time that they were in the care of that woman Rem, the one who was considered their teacher and nurturer. The one he came to hate, along with the rest of the crew of the ship. The three of them where out in the garden, of the ship laughing and playing with out a care in the world. He and his twin still sporting long hair, not once cut. It was long before they found this barren planet, before the heavy beatings began by Steve. He tried to shake away the dream, the dream of happiness that he once had had. But they came one after another; they refused to give him a moment of blissful sleep that he sought. The dreams continued till he woke with a start, letting out a soft cry both physically and mentally, from his state of sleep, he would have woke with a chilled sweat if he had not been inside the Plant as the last thing that he saw was red, running before his eyes. The stench of blood filling his nostrils and the coppery taste within his mouth to look down and see that it was himself bathed in his own blood.

The blond headed gunman wiped his brow as he looked up the twin suns that hung in the mid day sky. 

"Phew! Sure is hot out here and boy am I hungry." He looked in his pack and made a face, "All I have is trail rations. Maaaan..."

He dug out some dried meat, then tying his pack he slung it back on and then walked on gnawing on the stuff. He made a face, "Man this stuff tastes like card board!" He sighed, "Oh well, it's better than nothing." 

As he walked along the landscape only shifted in altitude and brightness as the sun again began to dip. Finally in the distance he could see his destination. He grinned goofily, his sunglasses hanging at the tip of his nose.

**I am here, dear brother,** his voice was happy and relieved. Then picking up his pace into a run he let out a whoop.

_W…was it real or just a dream?...It had to be a dream...it just had to..._ he thought as he tried to calm his labored breathing. The dome that he was in was tinged a very slight odd color that he brushed away as just a hallucination from the dream. 

**Vash, is...is it really you?** he called out tentively with his mind not sure what he should or should not trust at the moment.

Pushing his sunglasses up as he ran Vash stopped suddenly in his tracks at his brother's question, **Why wouldn't it be me, dearest brother?** he sounded concerned and a bit worried. 

Forcing his feet on he entered the plant and walked the hallways until he had found the room that his brother was in. He put down his pack at the doorway and took off the glasses as he stopped and looked at the dimly lit room that hummed with life. Walking up some stairs he put a hand on dome that his twin was in.

"I am here my dear brother," his voice was soft and kind, as blue green eyes looked at his brother with the same tone as his voice.

A sigh of relief passed from his lips upon seeing his twin and he took in a shuddering breath and let it out **It was just a dream,** He responded in a shuddering tone, barely above a breath of a whisper, as he closed his blue eyes. **It was just...a dream** he repeated. 

Then his eyes flashed open and he looked around. He noted again that the change in color in the dome but he again pushed it away seeing that his twin paid no heed to it. 

**So what are you planning to do with me now, dear brother?** There was a tone of cynicism returning to his voice.

Vash looked at his brother through the dome, the cynicism in his brother's voice not fazing him, he was used to it. 

He grinned a bit, "Make sure you heal and to try and change your mind about humanity, dear brother." He gently rested a hand on the dome, "How is the healing process going? Having any problems?" his voice still held concern, his blue eyes searching his twin's face.

He frowned, **Why pray tell brother should I change my mind about humanity?** he then sighed, thinking, _Here we go again _he thought_. Why did I put myself in this position?_

**The healing seems to be going just fine, dear brother**.**** The last part of his statement was spoken in a irritated fashion that seemed to stress, _I am in this damnable thing because of you...again._ Little was he going to tell his twin about what he had seen with in the dream or the red haze that seemed to have faded away within the dome itself.

He looked at his twin seriously, "Not all are bad. Steve gave them a bad name, dear brother. They are all different. Most are very kind and willing to help and love," he got a bit of a goofy grin on his face suddenly as he made "hmmm" sound and blushed slightly. His eyes popped open and he lost his goofy grin upon hearing the note in his brother's voice, "You did this to yourself, Knives, not me." His blue green eyes hardened and were cool as he looked at his brother.

Knives blinked at Vash for a moment then began to laugh, though the sound was not audible to the ear behind the glass it would defiantly be heard mentally, it was a hollow and eerily cold laughter. Then his eyes narrowed at the mention of Steve. 

**Look what humanity has done to you dear brother,** his words seemed to hiss. **If humanity were so kind would they have carved the scars into your body with the vengeance in the way they were done?**

He made no comment to Vash's last remark, but a soft sigh and he closed his eyes. Then his eyes opened again and his voice took a softer tone. He was speaking with his twin, probably the only other being that understood anything about him. 

**What do you expect me to do Vash? Change over night?** He shook his head. **I doubt that I'll be able to change the way you want me too.**

Blue green eyes looked upon his twin upon hearing the eerie laughter, he brushed it aside at hearing the comment, a scowl covering his beautiful face.

"The scars are my own cause," he said this flatly.

He closed his eyes and too a deep breath, then turning away he wrapped his arms around himself, his chin tilting down. He sighed upon hearing his brother's last remark. 

"I can not expect you to change over night, Knives. It will take much time. There is no doubt about that, dear brother." He opened his eyes as he looked at Knives over his shoulder.

**Maybe in a few centuries,** Knives responded in a bland and bitter tone, **Give or take 20 years, time means nothing to us.** 

He again shook his head, it was about all he could really do. The healing of the arteries was going slow, well but slow so he had not much movement in his arms or legs yet. 

**There are times when I still don't understand you, Vash. I don't understand how you can have such faith in me, when I have no faith in myself when it concerns _loving_ humanity.** He stressed the word loving not in a mocking or embittered tone, just as a emphasis, as if maybe, just maybe Vash's words were starting to sink in. He let out a sigh and his eyes drifted closed as he tried to clear his thoughts. Sleep tugged at him but he shoved it away for the moment, though he probably wouldn't last too much longer.

"I'm sure that we have the time, Knives," the blond man continued to look over his shoulder at the other man, that is until he heard the next statement. "I am your brother and therefore I must have faith. It is something that was taught to me..." he lowered his lids as he looked down at the ground, then raising his gaze he looked at his brother softly, "Don't worry about it now, you get well," he yawned upon seeing his brother looking sleepy, making him realize just how tired he was himself, "You should rest now. Talk can wait."

Knives eyes slid open to regard his brother for a moment as a soft chuckle can be heard by his twin, not a cold and mocking chuckle, but one of slight amusement. **At least one of us has faith,** he said just before yawning himself. 

Again his eyes closed but this time he did not try to fend off sleep, he let it claim him. He only hoped that the dream that he had did not resurface.

Upon seeing his brother fall asleep the tall gunman made his way through the plant where he knew there would be a bed, one he had stashed there. Upon reaching the secluded corner, which it was set, he lay down and was soon asleep.

Knives slept through the rest of the day and far into the night before his restful sleep was invaded again by horrific dreams and nightmares. The dreams for him flowed like time, from when he was very young to nearly present day. Each dream a nightmare of things that had happened to him in the past, the beatings, the pain, all to real yet not real all the same. Then they changed to become a bit more peaceful or that is what he though till they turned again to become more vicious then the ones that had passed. But instead of dreams of the past they were dreams of the future, dreams of pain and of torment that caused him to wake just before sunrise the next day. He was shaken and his breath was irregular as he tried to again calm his racing heart.

__

They were just dreams, he thought as he closed his eyes only to open them again for he fear of see the pain and torment return. He then forced himself to calm down and he even laughed at himself. _Fool, _he though to himself,_ Look at you, you're over a century old and you're afraid of a few bad dreams._ He shook his head for it was about all that he could do. As the sun rose he dosed back off lightly, ever aware of his surroundings, alert for his twin's return.

Being extremely tired from his long trek Vash didn't wake up until the next day after the sun had just risen over the horizon. Yawning he stretched and sat up, he looked around him letting himself wake up more before he went to see about his brother. Slowly shaking his head he finished waking up and stood on his feet. Stretching again he let out a wide yawn. Footsteps softly echoing throughout the plant Vash made his way to where his brother was, 

"Knives?" he questioned as he looked into the dome.

At the sound of his name blue eyes snapped open and there was a odd almost frightened look on his face when all he saw was red, he closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his vision and when he opened his eyes again everything was back to normal soft blue haze. That caused him to look about his environment in confusion for a moment before shaking it away as a figment of his imagination. He took it in as an after effect from the dreams that he had been having. 

*Yes Vash,** Knives responded looking at his twin.

A worried look crossed the tall blond gunman's face as he took note of what crossed his twin's visage. He quickly replaced it with one of blankness as his brother's eyes fluttered open.

He looked down at him, "Do you think that you will be alright here alone?"

Knives looked up at his twin and a slight smirk crossed his face. **I'm sure that I will be just fine dear brother. There is not much for you to do here besides prattle on about the good of humanity.** He stretched as much as he could which was not much more then his neck. **I do not need a babysitter.** His voice is cool even tones not giving much away emotionally.

A slight frown crossed Vash's face at his brother's words but it was quickly replaced with a sheepish grin as his stomach gave a loud grumble of 'I'M HUNGRY!' 

"Well, that's good to hear, dear brother," the man said rather quickly, "Um, if you need anything just call. Later!"

He quickly ran out the door grabbing his pack as he went. He needed to get to the nearest town, he was all out of trail rations and he was really hungry!

**At times I think that you worry too much, Vash** Knives replied to his twin as he left.

When Vash was gone he let out a soft sigh. He was here all alone again. It didn't bother him as much, but for some odd reason it did bother him. He was unsure why and he shoved it away as a trivial matter, as his brother's softness rubbing off on him.

**No, I don't think I worry enough, sometimes,** the blond man sent back as he puffed along under the rising twin suns. 

After sometime of running he finally had to slow to walk, he wiped his sweating brow, "Maaan, this is the last time I leave with out making sure I have enough food," he complained as his stomach complained even louder. 

His mind was starting to get a bit fuzzy as he trudged along the white landscape, from the heat and hunger. Still the suns climbed higher as he made it to the top of a sandy hill and collapsed face first in the sand, unable to make himself go further.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

To love humanity… ****

To Love Humanity…

Chapter 2: The calm before the storm

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

"Gee Merle that was a long trip. I can't wait to get back to town and get some rest," the tall woman remarked brightly, as the pair rode along on the Thomas', Millie Thompson smiled brightly though satisfied with their work when something caught her attention. "Look Merle!" she exclaimed, pointing and nearly falling off the animal. "I think that that is Mister Vash over there!"

Merle couldn't help but yawn as she listened to Millie prattle on, hearing the name of Vash she quickly looked in the direction that the big girl was pointing in. It took none too long for her to recognize the body and she nodded her head. 

"Yeah, that would be him all right. The buffoon. What is he doing out here!?" Stopping her Thomas she got off and walked over to where Vash was still laying face down in the sand, unmoving. She gave him a nudge, "Come on, you idiot, wake up! Now is not the time to be sleeping out in the middle of the desert." He still didn't move, which was starting to worry Merle a bit.

"Well it looks like were gonna have to move him doesn't it Merle," Millie responded as she got off her Thomas. 

Bending down she slipped arm around Vash, pulling one of his arms around her neck so that she could pick him up. She then draped the tall man over her Thomas and climbed on.

"We better get going Merle, since we don't know how long Mister Vash has been laying her he may need help really quick." Millie stated, then added, "Poor Mister Vash."

Merle nodded at her partner and watched a bit worriedly as Millie lifted the man onto her Thomas. Picking up Vash's pack Merle strapped it to her own Thomas and got back on. 

She looked at Millie as they started along, "You think he's going to be alright?" She studied the unmoving form of the peace-loving gunman.

"I think so Merle," Millie said with a smile and a nod as they headed off towards town. "With a little rest and something to eat I'm sure that Mister Vash will be back to his usual self in no time!" She looked to see the city starting to grow on the horizon before them. "Where are we staying at Merle?"

Feeling distracted by the fact that Vash still wasn't moving but a bit reassured by her partner, Merle shrugged, "I'm not sure, a hotel I suppose. That would be the logical place anyway." She looked at the sun as it was falling lower in the sky, "We better hurry before it gets dark."

Millie nodded and gave her Thomas a good kick, moving the animal from a slow walk to a quick trot. The sooner they got to the city the sooner they could look after Vash. It didn't take long to reach the city of November; it was a larger city just as the previous cities the two had been to named after the months of the year.

"Why don't you go in and get the rooms ready Merle, that way I can bring Mister Vash in and put him to bed, instead of having to wait in the lobby with him." Millie said in a slight matter of fact tone. Millie's intelligence was showing itself again in the flaky girl.

The black-headed woman followed her partner and upon reaching town she had to nod in agreement to the flaky girl's logicalness. "You're right, Millie." 

Getting off her Thomas she tied it to a rail and went inside the hotel to get them a room. Walking up to the desk she explained what they would need. After getting an okay that a room was available Merle handed over the money and got a key in return. Walking back out to where Millie was waiting outside she smiled slightly and tried to sound cheerful, "Well, I got us a room with two beds. So we can dump broom head in one." She turned to go back inside so that she could show Millie where their room was.

"Great Merle!" Millie replied enthusiastically to the shorter woman as she got off her Thomas and tied it to the rail as well before pulling Vash off the animal's back and following her partner inside as she cradled Vash in her arms. The pair was lucky that Millie was such a strong woman otherwise they would have had a terrible time bringing Vash back to the city. She followed Merle in after she unlocked the room and laid Vash down carefully on one of the beds. 

"I hope that Mister Vash wakes up soon." She then put a finger to her chin in thought. "I wonder what he was doing way out there. There's not much but that old plant way out in the desert." She then turned to Merle. "Do you suppose that Mister Vash was working on the plant?" She asked as she took her coat off and sat down on the other bed.

Knives woke with a start there was something wrong and he couldn't place it. **Vash are you all right?** He sent to his twin in a puzzled tone. 

Something was wrong, little did Knives know that he was more in danger then what his twin was. The insurance girls were caring for Vash while there were much bigger problems with the plant itself. Something was inside of it, it crept very slowly through the plant, corrupting it. It had been growing slowly, before the defenses of the plant worked against it keeping it small, but now the defenses were starting to break down and decay all together allowing it to spread. 

Vash moaned slightly upon hearing someone's voice in his head but he was still too out of it to comprehend much of anything, so he let himself be pulled back in the darkness where there was a place filled with Love and Peace.

Merle looked at the still unmoving Vash and then back at her partner, she shrugged, "I really don't know, Millie. I suppose that he could've been working on the plant." Not really wanting to think about it at the moment she shuffled towards the door, "Well, I'll go down and have the Thomas' taken care of and bring up our bags." With that she disappeared out the door.

Millie just nodded to Merle as she walked out the door. "Poor Mister Vash, he must have had a really long day," Millie said softly under her breathe as Merle left.

"I know!" She exclaimed after a few moments she left the room and hurried down to the front counter to ask for a water basin, forgetting that there was actually one in the room. 

The people at the front counter were nice and smiled at Millie and gave the flaky girl another one shaking their heads after she left. Going back into the room she filled the basin and dipped a washcloth in it, wringing it out till it was damp she laid it across Vash's forehead.

"There that should help," she commented to herself before sitting back down on the bed. 

The blond headed man stirred a bit and moaned as the damp cloth was put on his forehead but he still didn't come out of his unconscious state, for the dream that he was in was just getting started.

Knives could feel the stirring of his brother and knew that he was at least alive and not in any sort of mortal danger from what little he could sense of the unconscious form. He shrugged, what little he could, and closed his eyes thinking that it was again nothing but his imagination.

The darkness within began to move a bit faster through the plant, working it's way from the outer most layers deeper towards the core of the plant itself. Systems that once read green flickered to red before their displays went black as the corrupting form took over. Too many barriers were still up in the plant and it was forced to wait, to battle against the defenses of the plant, to make it weak. It had a goal, something that should be impossible for what it was.... 

Merle sighed to herself as she untied the Thomas' and led them around the back of the hotel. Giving the reins to a stable boy the small woman somehow managed to carry her pink suitcase, Millie's suitcase, and Vash's pack. Nodding a thank you to the stable boy she trudged back around the front of the hotel to plop down on the front steps with the bags. Letting go of them she put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands, she really didn't know if she could handle Vash if he freaked out again. She needed just a few more moments and then she would go back up to the room.

"Welcome back Merle," Millie said in an enthusiastic but tired voice as her partner came through the door," a few minutes later, "Let me help you with that," she said as she helped lighten Merle's load of luggage. It had been a long day and it wasn't even half over, she was starting to get sleepy. She was really debating on taking a nap. "Don't worry I'm sure that Mister Vash will be just fine."

Knives slept on, his rest would not stir for some time yet, or at least he hoped he wouldn't. Those were his most recent thoughts before he slipped into darkness. Though he may be wrong, dark things have been awaiting him in his sleep and it would only be a matter of time before they resurfaced again.

The darkness within the plant was biding its time, waiting till a hole could be breached in the protection of the plant's system allowing it to get deeper inside...

Merle pulled on a smile for Millie as she came back in, "Oh thank you, Millie," she was relieved to have the load off her. She looked at the form of Vash and then quickly away, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right." She yawned slightly. 

Millie moved the luggage off to the side out of the way into their customary places before she went back over to the bed and picked up her coat. 

"I think that I'm going to take a short nap Merle, maybe you should too." She said when she saw Merle yawn. She hung the coat up and then returned to the bed and sat down and it didn't take the big girl all that long to zonk out.

Merle nodded at Millie, "I think you're right." Yawning again she took off her cloak and laid it on a chest and then laying on the bed she too was soon asleep on the bed, beside her partner.

__

Blue green eyes surveyed their surroundings as they slowly recognized where they were, the playroom. A smile came to his lips as he saw the black haired woman who had taught him so much, some that had taken him most of his life to fully understand. He started to walk over to her, that's when she noticed him. Her face lit up, "Vash!"

"Rem!" He answered as he quickened his pace, long legs eating up the distance in between them. Coming to her he sat down beside her.

She looked at him with pride in her eyes, "You did it, Vash, you saved Knives." 

He shook his blond spiky head, "No, Rem, not yet I haven't. I've only made it so he can't kill for the time being. I still have a lot of work to do."

She frowned slightly, "But you have taken the first step to--"She was cut off as a muscular man appeared, "You can never save scum like them! They are worthless! Why do you even bother, Rem!" 

Rem gasped as she turned to see him there, "Steve, they live and feel just like we do."

"No, they are trying to take us over to control us. Well, I'm not going to live for it. I'm going to take care of the problem now."

His eye's widened, why did that man hate him and his twin so? He still couldn't totally understand that. Pulling out a gun that man shot at Vash, but determined to not let anything happen to him she jumped in front of the bullet. 

"REM!!" he cried out as he jumped to his feet and caught her. He looked at her now lifeless form and he snapped. Looking up at that man his face crumpled into anger, "How could you! How could you be so heartless!"

That man laughed, "As long as I get you with the next one."

He pulled out his heap, he looked at it for a moment wondering where it had come from but shrugging he pointed it at that man, "NO! I won't let you harm my brother anymore!" He pulled the trigger once, twice, and until the chamber was empty and Steve had fallen to the ground. He dropped the heap and looked at his shaking hand, what had he done? he had again taken a life, even after leaving his heap behind. 

"Noooooooo!" he cried out in pain and torture, in the dream and in the real world. Vash stirred slightly from his unconscious state, "No! No! No!" tears streamed down his face as he lay on the bed still unaware that it was just a dream, although to him dreams were more than just a dream....

At the time that his twin was having his pleasant dream turned nightmare, Knives slid deep into his abominable nightmare. For him there were no joyful or friendly faces to be had in his dreams of late. All were dark nightmares far to real....

__

Knives found himself walking across a barren wasteland, much like the planet he lives upon but it was different. It was far bleaker, the earth beneath his feet crunched as it was baked to a crisp by twin suns. He knew something was wrong and he couldn't place it not until he came upon the hulking figure of a tree. No not just a tree but the skeletal remains of what used to be a tree, then he understood. He was not on a barren planet but a lifeless one. He continued walking hoping to find some tiny sign of life but instead he found nothing but horror upon reaching the tree. There before him he saw his twin nailed to the tree through the shoulders, hands and feet. Blood flowed from the many bullet wounds about his twin's chest and torso. His brother's soft eyes now, dull and lifeless as his glasses lay in broken pieces at his feet. A shadowy form slips round from behind the tree, mocking laughter all to familiar before he even has to see the face. He turns to see Steve, gun leveled with is own chest, and he has no time to react as the gun goes off....

Then it is the sound of his brother's scream that woke him from the dream and he looked down at himself, to see that he was unharmed and he let out a shaky sigh. **Vash...** he didn't know what to say or to do.

The darkness within the plant seemed elated at the dreams that Knives was having and it streamed into the next layer of the plant voraciously, only one more level to go before it reached him.

Millie woke up with a start when Vash started to scream. "Mister Vash!!" she called as she nearly fell out of the bed trying to get up. "Mister Vash are you alright??"

She asked in concern as she fell down onto her knees by the bed, still partially tangled in the blankets that were pulled off the bed in her haste to get up. "Merle?" she looked to her partner in concern, before turning back to Vash.

Hearing Vash's tortured scream, Merle quickly woke up and sat up, she complained a bit as Millie almost took her off the bed with the blankets. Then getting on her hands and knees she looked at the other bed where Vash was stirring. Her mouth gaped open as she totally missed Millie's question, for it was then that she saw the tears that were running down the man's face. It tore her heart, why did he have to live with so much pain?

It wasn't Millie's voice that brought the man back to consciousness it was hearing his brother's voice in his head, 

**Knives...** he responded, his brother could probably hear the tears in his voice. 

Then opening his eyes he looked around him at the room, tears still streaming down his face. He tried to sit up but when the room started to spin faster and faster he quickly laid back down.

Looking over at the girls he blinked again, "Oh, hello, friends," his voice was gravelly, from his raw dry throat.

A very shaken sigh of relief was the first thing that Vash would hear before his brother began to speak in a shaken tone, *Wh...What happened Vash?* He was still trying to banish the images he saw in his dreams and the tear soaked voice of his twin didn't help much. 

__

They're getting worse...the dreams. He thought. 

**Why does this keep happening...to…me?** the last part of his thoughts, unintentionally spoken aloud in soft whisper, not much more then a breath. He closed his eyes for just a moment, his vision flashing crimson red before him just before his eyes slid fully closed causing his eyes to flash open almost instantly.

The darkness swirled and eddied before the final barrier, whispering it's own dark secrets to the plant as it tried to get though the last layer of the plant. The last line of defense before it would reach the dome, where Knives rest.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, Mister Vash. You had us really worried," Millie said as she placed her hands on the bed. "What happened are you ok?" She then reached over and checked the washcloth that was getting dry and gently pulled it off. "That was an awful fright full scream." She tried to sound a bit cheery but she couldn't her voice was full of worry instead. With out thinking she began to wipe Vash's tears away with the cloth she now held in her hands.

Merle watched feeling numb, she didn't know what to do. It was times like these that she was actually grateful for her flaky friend and partner.

She tried to put on a shaky smile for Vash, "Um...I bet you're hungry and thirsty. I'll go get some food." Picking up her cloak she was quickly out the door to do just that.

Vash just nodded at Millie and let her wipe away the tears that didn't want to stop. Getting a hold on his voice Vash responded, *Everything's just fine, dear brother,* a confused look crossed his face as he heard the whispered words, **what? What? keeps happening to you?**

**It's....It's nothing** Knives replied softly. **...nothing, nothing at all.** The tone in Knives soft speech noted that if he were standing before his twin he would be looking away, as if he didn't want to talk about what was going on or that he didn't know how to explain what was going on. In truth it was both. He wasn't fully sure what was going on but he knew that it was something that he didn't want to divulge in for fear of being alienated by his twin.

The final line of defense was a bit much for the darkness and it retreated back a layer into the plant. If it made a sound it would be that of millions upon millions of tiny hissing snakes, hissing in anger at its defeat. It could bide its time and wait, but could the plant?

He then looked over at Merle as she tried to force herself to be happy, his eyes softened as he could read her pain there. He wanted to hug her as she got up and left the room to get him the nourishment that he knew he needed. 

"That's a great idea, Merle." Millie said with a smile. She paused in her actions long enough to watch Merle leave, before turning her attention back to Vash. "She's been very worried about you Mister Vash, since we found you laying out in the middle of the desert. What happened? Were you trying to fix up the plant that is near here?" The meaning of near the city of November means at least 50 iles west of the city if not farther. 

Once outside the door Merle looked at it sadly, "I'm sorry to leave you with that, Millie," she said softly, "but I just can't handle him when he's like this..."

The blond haired man looked at the big girl, "Oh...." he said intelligently about Merle being worried. He shrugged at her question, "You could say that yes," his voice was starting to sound tired and he was having trouble keeping his now drying eyes open. **Are you sure, dear brother?** he questioned sleepily a bit of worry creepy into his voice. 

Walking down the hall she went down the stairs and stepped out into late evening sun. She looked around her, "Now where to get some food." catching the sound of some music and laughter she made her way to the saloon. Walking in the swinging doors she looked around her at all the people having fun. This made her look at the ground sadly, she wished that she could be having fun at that moment. 

He looked up from playing his horn as he sensed, rather than saw, the woman enter the bar. A smirk slid across his face as he recognized her, 'This will make him most happy,' he thought to himself as he continued the happy tune on Sylvia.


	3. The Darkness Speaks

To Love Humanity ****

To Love Humanity

Chapter 3: The Darkness Speaks…

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

**Yes I'm sure, dear brother,** came Knives reply as a soft sigh.

He was sick of the nightmares. He just wished that they would go away. What is he to tell his twin that he's having scary dreams and for him to make them go away? His thoughts even caused him to chuckle softly. He closed his eyes again but he knew that he wouldn't sleep. He couldn't, not after the dreams. **Just get some sleep, dear brother, and everything will be fine,** Knives said softly.

The darkness inside of the plant waited, pooling together in the dark niche that it found within the plants system, nearly undetectable. It was going to wait, wait till it could catch the system off guard before it went in for the kill, after all it was in no hurry.

"Is something wrong with the plant?" Millie asked, blinkingly before she noticed that Vash was getting tired. "I'm sorry Mister Vash, I really should let you sleep shouldn't I." She said with a bright smile before she stood up from her spot next to the bed. She took the washcloth with her as she stood up. 

"Let me know if you want a damp washcloth if your too warm, Mister Vash. It would help keep you cooled down from the heat." Millie added as she started to pick up the blankets from the floor and straighten them on the bed. 

"Now you get some rest, so that you can get better real quick," she said as she paused in her work and shook a finger at Vash.

Vash looked at Millie, still fighting to stay awake, "No, it's fine..." he trailed off as he started to loose himself back to sleep, **Yes, brother, everything will be...** sleep fully over took him before he could even finish the statement.

Knives just sighed, _at least he will get some sleep. I shall not, not for a while._ He stayed awake for quite some time before sleep claimed him, but would it be restful? Only time would tell.

"Hmmmm," a man almost sighed softly as he paused for a slight moment in eating the rich cake before him and smiled. 

After finishing the piece of cake, the man began to walk about the stately manor that the owners were so generous to let him stay. It was one of the few manors of the city that was actually made of wood, such a precious commodity upon the desert planet. Even with the slow restoration and efforts to make the planet green it would take several centuries. Who knows maybe he would still be around to enjoy it, but that would depend on him finding the master. He could sense others familiar to those who knew Vash the Stampede. Though he did not use his abilities to find them. He was sure that he would be informed. His one frustration was that he lost contact with the master several days ago. They had been so close...

"Patience," he told himself. "All things come to he who waits," and wait he shall, for the musician to return.

Merle mentally slapped herself, _Get a hold of yourself_,'she scolded, _You're the leader of the team remember?_ Setting a stern look on her face she walked up to the bar, "a dozen salmon sandwiches, and a pitcher of salon tea to go, please!"

The barman looked at her a bit oddly but nodded, "Okay, Missie, take a seat and it'll be up in a few minutes."

Taking a seat Merle sat there and listened to the music that was coming from the stage, it sounded so happy, kind of like Vash usually was. She jumped as a paper bag was set down in front of her, "That will be $$15 please." Merle frowned slightly at the price but paid it. Picking up the bag she made her way back to the hotel and up to the room. 

Bursting through the door she cried happily, not knowing that Vash was sleeping, "Hey, Millie, Vash! I have food for us!" She set the bag down as she closed the door, "Salmon sandwiches and salon tea." She forced a grin on her face.

He watched the woman with keen interest, never missing a beat or note, as she made her order and sat down. He didn't bother ending a song he just played one continuous round of different songs as the woman waited, he would bide his time, they after all did have the time. When she finally left he smirked again and finally ended the happy tune that Sylvia was spouting off. Taking his bow after the applause he quickly made his way out of the saloon, just in time to see the woman disappear into the hotel.

Millie jumped at the sound of Merle's voice that broke the silence of the room. "Merle, shhhhh!" She said in loud whisper and gestured to Vash. "Mister Vash just fell asleep," she said going up to the smaller woman.

"He must have been really, really tired. I asked him if he had been working on the plant and he said yes. So I don't know if waking him up would be a good idea or not." The big girl explained to her partner as she played a bit with the washcloth that she picked back up to take care of.

Merle looked at Millie, "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said in a loud whisper.

The door banging open woke the gunman. "Draaaaah!" he sat up quickly, the motion making him dizzy as he teetered for a moment and fell with a loud thud on the floor. "Ouch…" was all he managed to breath out as the room spun around him and made him almost sick.

Merle jumped as Vash yelled out and fell on the floor with a thud. Running over to the woozy gunman she looked at him, "Are you alright, Vash?"

"Oh dear!!" Millie commented as Vash hit the floor and she followed Merle over to the bed with a concerned look on her face. "Yes are you alright Mister Vash?"

***

He quickly made his way to the stately manor and found him. "I have seen something today that would more than likely interest you, sir." He smirked again at the thought, "It may help us find the Master."

"What did you find?" The man replied as slight smile of satisfaction slid across his face that reflected in his golden eyes. He went to stand by the window to gaze out at the lights the twinkled on in a few of the buildings that were bustling with activity, mostly the saloon, the hotel, and the brothel house.

***

The gunman looked up at the two Insurance girls, only he saw about eight of them, "Which one of you is the real one?" he asked sounding rather spacey.

Merle frowned, "I would take that as a no." She bit her lip trying to think, "Okay, we need to get him back in bed and some food down him." Standing up she went over to the bags that she had brought back with her and started to rifle through them.

Millie nodded, "Right Merle," the big girl said enthusiastically as Merle took charge. "Easy Mister Vash," Millie added as she gently scooped the gunman up and placed him back in bed. "Merle's going to get some food ready for you and you better eat it all up," again she wagged her finger at Vash. "It will make you feel better," she said with a big smile.

Knives stirred slightly in his sleep as Vash hit the floor, but he did not wake. At least he did not wake due to his brother, he did wake how ever due to another frightful nightmare. Or more pointedly the continuation of the dream he started to have when he woke from his sleep due to his twin. The dream had changed though, he was not dead...

__

He had not even been shot. The only constant was that his twin was still nailed to the tree with unseeing eyes. He again found himself standing before his twin, who began to move. He watched his brother tear free from the tree to leave gruesome gaping wounds in his shoulders, hands and feet and fall to the ground with a sickening thud, causing Knives to take a couple of steps back.

"What's the matter dear brother?" Vash said as he stood up with jerking rag doll movements. "Don't you recognize me?" 

Knives then took another step back, "Vash...Wh...What happened to you?" Knives replied in a slight choked tone. "You did, dear brother, your hatred of humanity did this to me," Vash replied as he reached out a torn hand toward his brother. 

Knives could feel the cold touch of his dead twin against his skin and he woke with a frightful shriek that no one could hear, save maybe his twin.

The darkness just seemed to quiver within it's hiding place in delight. Soaking up the agonized scream as if it were a delicacy.

***

Brown eyes smiled evilly, "The girls that travel with the master's twin." He looked at the other man, "Perhaps they would know something."

The slight smile grew slightly upon the man's face, "Where are they staying?" He looked over his shoulder slightly at the other man. "Do you know if Vash the Stampede is with them?" He then turned to look back out the window. "This may work out better then we anticipated, wouldn't you say. That is if Vash the Stampede is here."

"They are staying at the big hotel in town, master." He looked at his superior, "I am not sure if Vash the Stampede is with them or not but my guess would be yes, they do after all follow him everywhere."

"Yes, but we must know for sure. Do you think that you could find out without being noticed? It would be of the utmost importance that either the insurance girls or Vash the Stampede for that matter did not see you. If Vash the Stampede is there we may be able to work his arrival to our advantage." He did not bother to turn to the other man as he spoke, he just continued looking out the window in an almost lazy fashion. 'We will find you Master,' he thought.

***

The tall gunman had little sense as he was picked up and put back in bed, as the room was still spinning. He looked at the Millies and slightly nodded his head, "Okay..." his voice still had that spacey sound to it. He wasn't about to argue when there were eight different Millies wagging their finger at him.

Finally getting a couple of the Salmon sandwiches prepared Merle walked over to the bed and set the plate on the stand beside it. "Millie, would you try feeding him?" she really didn't want to ask that of the big girl but she doubted that at this point she could really handle it. Then walking back over to where the picture of tea was she poured a glass and stuck a straw in it. 

"Ok Merle, are you sure?" The big girl asked as she picked up the plate from the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Vash. She watched Merle go back over to get Vash something to drink so she decided that she'd try to get Vash to eat as Merle asked her to. "Look Mister Vash, Merle bought you some of those yummy salmon sandwiches that you love so much. Now open up and say ahhh, since we need you to eat. Other wise you will make Merle and me worry very very much it if you don't.

The room finally stationary and only one Millie above him the gunman sighed in relief, "Glad to see only one of you again, friend." He didn't move as he just nodded and opened his mouth to be fed.

Merle just shook her head at the gunman, "You are an idiot you know that." Setting the drink on the table she went back to where the food was sitting to prepare some of it for Millie and herself.

Millie looked confused for a moment as she placed the sandwich where Vash's could take a bite. "Are you sure that your ok, Mister Vash? You really must be careful so that you don't get hurt." 

She watched Merle as she set the glass down on the table and went back to the rest of the food. "Thanks Merle," she said to her partner with a smile. "At least we accomplished one thing since I don't think that the paper work is going to get done anytime soon. We found Mister Vash!" The girl was in better spirits now that Vash was awake and coherent.

Taking a bite of the sandwich Vash looked at Millie oddly, "Why wouldn't I be alright?" although he had to admit to himself that he definitely felt weak. Then taking a few more bites he clumsily reached for the glass of Ceylon Tea.

Merle just sighed as she prepared the plates and poured glasses of tea for herself and Millie. What was she going to do now? Now that they had found Vash again, would this mean less work? She shook her head, no she had to get her paper work done. She sighed again she really didn't like it when things left her control.

***

The black-headed man nodded, "Yes, I am sure that I can. After all I am a Gun Ho Gun," his smirk turned into a ruthless smile. "Yes, it will be to our advantage, master."

The man looked over his shoulder, slightly and nodded to his subordinate. "Just don't fail me," he said his silken voice laced with a deadly threat. "Return when you have found out if Vash the Stampede is indeed within the hotel."

The man nodded, "Yes, master. I will not fail you." Getting up he walked out of the manner, footsteps sounding hollow on the wooden floor. Looking at his saxophone he smiled, "Looks like we have a little job to do Sylvia." He walked along the dusty path and back into the main part of town where he had seen the Insurance woman head into the hotel. Looking around him he walked into a clothing shop. Rifling through a rack he was satisfied to come out with a handsome pin stripe suit and nice white shirt. Then looking at the hats he finally chose a rather wide brimmed one, it would hide his face nicely. Walking up to the counter he paid for them.

Then going into a dressing room he changed his clothes and came back out, "Mind keeping these for me for a little while?" he held up his normal clothes.

"No sir," the shopkeeper said taking the clothes.

MidValley nodded at the man, his smirk hidden by the hat.

Then walking out of the shop and down the street he nonchalantly walked into the hotel and up to the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?"

The man in the dark suit nodded, "Yes, I have a musical telegram for a couple of the ladies that are staying here."

"Oh," the man looked a bit skeptical, "What are their names?"

The man shrugged slightly, "All they told me was that it was for a couple of insurance girls. I do believe that they work for the Bernardali Insurance Company."

The man nodded his head slowly as he eyed the instrument in MidValley's hands, "Okay, they are in room number seven."

The man nodded his head, the rueful smirk hidden again by his wide brimmed hat that was tilted forward and to the side. Walking up the stairs he walked up to Room number seven's door and knocked, then he waited. 


	4. When Red Flowers Bloom

****

To Love Humanity

Chapter 4: When Red Flowers Bloom

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

"Well for starters Mister Vash there is only Merle and myself here, so if you were seeing more then one of us that would be a bad thing according to my big big sister." Millie explained. "Ooop, we must be careful now Mister Vash." The girl said with a smile as she picked up the glass. "We don't want to spill now do we." With that she picked up the glass and brought it over so that Vash could take a drink.

Vash just blinked at Millie and then took a drink out of the straw, the liquid feeling cool and smooth as it went down and slowly helping him feel a bit better. After taking a few more bites of the sandwich his eyes started to feel a bit heavy as he blinked them slowly, trying to stay awake.

Shaking herself free of her thoughts, the black headed woman turned around with a plate and glass in hand, pasting a big smile on her face, "Well, Millie here's your supper." She walked over to where her partner was feeding Vash, holding them out to her.

Seeing that Vash was done sipping from the glass she set it down. "Would you like any more right now Mister Vash? Your looking awful sleepy," she said as she still held what little was left of the sandwich. She turned to Merle when she heard her name spoken and her eyes brightened a little more. "Thanks Merle!" The big girl said enthusiastically as she took the plate and set it on the table next to Vash's then she turned slightly to retrieve her glass from Merle since she had only one hand free. Just as she took the glass from Merle's grasp she heard the knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be. Merle were you expecting any company?" She had the urge to get up and answer the door but her hands were a little full at the moment.

Vash slowly shook his head, his tongue feeling too heavy to lift, as the exhaustion again took over his body, partly from it now having food. His ears perked slightly at the sound of the knock but he barely registered it at the moment, as his lids were now too heavy to keep open. His breathing evened out as he again fell asleep.

Merle looked over at the door as the knock sounded on it, while Millie freed her hands. She shook her head, "No, I wasn't Millie. I wonder who it could be." She cast a glance at the now sleeping Vash as she started towards the door.

"I hope that it's nothing serious," Millie responded as she looked down at Vash, seeing that he had fallen asleep she got up and picked up her plate and drink and sat down on the other bed, returning the glass to the table next to her bed. She debated about taking a couple of bites of her sandwich, then she decided against it and set the plate on the bed and got up and walked over to her partner.

Merle nodded, "I hope so too, Millie." Sighing she looked over at her partner as she came up beside her, "Might as well as see who it is, eh?" she said a nervous twinge to her voice. Setting a stern look on her face she walked forward and opened the door. She blinked in confusion as she saw a man in a nice suit with a big hat pulled over his face, making it obscure, and a saxophone in one hand, "May I help you?"

Millie looked at the man and shuddered slightly, there was something unsettling about him but she didn't know why.

"Meerllleee," Millie whispered in a slightly frightened tinge as she bent down to whisper in her partner's ear. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, to let this guy in I mean. After all you know who just fell asleep, we don't need him to be woke up..." She stood back up trying not to look too nervous as she gave the man a bit of a weak smile.

The man waited impatiently for the door to open and then smirked as he finally heard the knob turn and the latch click as it was opened. 

He nodded a hello at the ladies and said in a lower voice than he normally used, "Yes, I have a little something for you ladies," he paused a moment, "May I come in?"

The man frowned slightly at the big girl's skepticism but as she bent down he took the opportunity to make a quick but observant look around the room. He smirked and then nodded his head slightly.

"Perhaps I have come at a bad time." he paused for a bit of emphasis, "Very well, I will leave you ladies be." He touched the brim of his hat and nodded a good day to them as he turned and walked down the hall.

Merle gave the tall man a nervous smile and looked at Millie feeling a bit annoyed at the situation as she was reminded of who was asleep.

She blinked at the man as he took his leave and looked at Millie, "That was very unsettling, come lets get this door closed." 

Pushing the big girl gently back into the room the small woman quickly closed the door and locked it. Her eyes fell upon the somewhat dead looking form of Vash on the one bed.

"He must be really worn to sleep this much," she commented off handedly.

The sleeping gunman was undisturbed by the events at the door as he rolled over and mumbled something about donuts and brother. A slight smile crossed his face for a moment before he again started to softly snore.

"Very unsettling," Millie replied as she watched Merle shut the door as she move a bit stiffly backwards due to Merle's pushing her back. "I wonder who he was. He was really creepy, wasn't he Merle?" 

Her gaze then went to Vash with Merle's comment. 

"Yeah, I would guess working in the Plant would have something to do with that huh." Then a smile slid across her face, "I guess we have time to get some paper work done since we have found Mister Vash again huh, now that we know that he's doing at least a little better. After all he did eat."

Whether or not she caught Vash's mumblings in his sleep is a bit of a mystery. The flaky girl will probably bring up the issue at an odd time if her partner doesn't catch on to it before hand.

Merle's face suddenly lit up at the sound of paper work, "Right! That must be done, but you must eat too," she said this as she caught a look of the forgotten sandwiches. 

Now in her work mode the woman let her mind drift from the gunman to what she loved to get done. Picking up her food and drink she set it on the desk and then dug out her paper work. Setting down she was soon lost in the world of insurance.

Stopping by the clothing shop where he bought the current clothes that he was in, the musician picked up his old clothes and then continued on his way back to the mansion. He must tell the master this.

Upon reaching the mansion he stepped in and put down his things by the door as he went to look for the man.

"When your right, your right," Millie agreed with Merle and went to retrieve her sandwiches and drink and sat down to eat. Part way through eating she decided that tonight would be a good night to write to the family so she went to her suitcase and pulled out a stack of blank paper and a pen and laid down on the bed and went to writing while she finished her meal.

"So have you found Vash the Stampede?" A silken voice could be heard as the musician finally found the man that he sought outside within the small green garden. The owners of the manor had purchased the garden and have attended quite efficiently. The man stood amidst the trees and bushes as his golden gaze fell upon the red geranium, freshly picked within his hand.

"An interesting and beautiful flower wouldn't you agree?" The man said to turn his golden gaze upon the musician, flower still in hand. "The master spoke of this flower once." 

The tall man swept his hat off his head as he bowed and nodded, "Yes, Master, that I have done." 

He stood up straight and looked at his master and the flower, what an odd mix the two made, "Yes," he said softly. He nodded his head thinking of the master that was above his, how he wished to have him back..

"He must know the location of the Master," the man mused aloud, his gaze upon the geranium still. "Vash the Stampede...What was Vash the Stampede doing in the company of the Bernadelli insurance girls? He is the one who will be able to lead us to the Master." 

A smirk lit upon the musician's face, "He was being hand fed like a baby and is sick as a dog, master. I did not see any signs of the silver or black weapon either. Except for the two Insurance girls Vash the Stampede is totally helpless."

"I see," the man said finally lifting his gaze from the flower to look upon MidValley. "This may work well to our advantage." 

He spun the stalk of the geranium around in his fingers causing the red petals to flutter softly. "This will slow us down considerably, till Vash the Stampede is well. I am quite sure that he will tell the Bernadelli women the where abouts of the Master. I want you to keep an eye upon Vash the Stampede and the Bernadelli women. There is not much that can be done when our lead is sick." The last part of his words was spoken with a sigh. This was beginning to irritate him more and more. They had to be careful not to be discovered by all means. 

"I want you to stay working at the saloon, to carry on as if you are just a normal musician. We must keep an eye out for a sign of him getting better as well as finding out if he carries the Master's weapon as well as his own. There may be a chance that we could find the Master if we obtain his weapon, in the event that Vash the Stampede eludes us, we may be able to find him that way." 

The dark headed man nodded at his master, "Yes, Master, as you wish." He frowned thoughtfully a moment, "I didn't even see a trace of that red coat that Vash the Stampede was so fond up, nor did I see holsters upon his thighs," his frown deepened. 

This caused the dark man to frown, then a soft sigh escaped his lips again. "Why must things seem to go awry when we were getting so close," his words are spoken with a hiss as he flips the geranium away in disgust, turning away from the musician at the same time. 

"This may pose more of a dilemma than I had imagined." He placed his left hand to his chin as he folded the other about his elbow, head bowed in thought. "Why must you do this to me, Vash the Stampede." He remained silent for a few moments, "That is all," he said over his shoulder to the musician. "You may leave." He then turned to face MidValley. "Now we must keep a much tighter watch upon Vash the Stampede if we are to find the Master, unless we find where he is hiding the Master's weapon." He then turned from the musician again and headed deeper into the garden. 

As he knelt there he just listened to his master's words, knowing that he did not want a reply. He nodded his head as he got up and walked back to the front door to collect his instrument and clothes. Yes they would be keeping a very close watch on Vash the Stampede and he had a feeling that if Vash the Stampede did know that the Gung Ho Guns still lived that perhaps then he would take up his weapon again, which would lead them to the master. He smiled, he would have to tell his master this in the morning for it was probably better to leave him alone. It was definitely with a sly smirk that MidValley made his way up to his room this night. 

***

Leaning back in her chair Merle stretched and yawned. Her eye caught the clock, "We should be getting to bed Millie, it's getting quite late. And we have to be up early to check on the insurance claim at that mansion." 

Getting to her feet Merle laid her cloak on the chair and kicked off her shoes. Digging her pj's out of her pink suitcase she carried them into the bathroom where she changed. Coming out she dumped her clothes by her suitcase before climbing into bed. "Would you mind turning out the light, Millie?" she yawned. 

"Ok Merle..." Millie started before he face and words were engulfed in an enormous yawn. "I just finished the Millie Monthly for the family," she added with a big smile holding up the pile of envelopes to show Merle. 

She then placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. She then got up and dug around through her suitcase for her pjs, draping her coat over an empty chair she took the cloths into the bathroom to change. Coming back out rubbing her eyes she dropped her cloths half in the suitcase half out as she wandered to bed. The tall woman clicked the light off before crawling into bed and was soon fast asleep snoring softly. 

***

Crystalline blue eyes slid open slowly, he had been fighting sleep for so long now but he was starting to loose the battle. He did not want to sleep, he trembled, the dreams would return if he slept. He did not want to dream, he did not want to even remember the dreams. 

__

So hard to stay awake, Knives thought, forcing his eyes to open again. Then darkness claimed him as sleep took over and again the dream changed. 

__

He was still standing before the tree, though the cold hands of his dead brother were no longer against his flesh. He looked around almost frantically to find Vash, there must be something that he could do. 

"Vash! Where are you?" Knives called out frantically as he turned and walked towards the tree. 

"I'm right here dear brother," Vash spoke from behind the tree. 

Coming around the tree he saw Vash leaning back against the tree, red geraniums surrounding him, then all of a sudden Rem appeared, young and beautiful as she had when they were children. She looked up at him then hugged Vash to her. 

"How could you do this, to him," she called out saddly. "He is your brother!" 

Knives took a few steps closer, "I...I never meant to hurt...Vash." He choked as tears began to well in his eyes. 

"Get away from him," Rem screamed as her beauty melted away to the form of a burnt woman, her outfit barely covering her body. "Haven't you done enough damage, you demonic child? Leave us alone!"

Knives jumped back a few paces as Rem's voice changed with her body to the this deep rasping snarl. "You heard Rem, dear brother, your not wanted here," Vash said leaning into Rem. Knives began to tremble and he fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes, tears the he could no longer hold back. "Please don't, I don't want to be alone." He cried. "I don't want to be alone..." 

"....I don't want to be alone," Knives echoed waking from his sleep, eyes snapping open, tears spilling free as he cried out both physically and mentally in torn agony. He began to tremble more as the he look out of the glass dome and saw nothing but red. **Vash!** He cried out in his mind in a choked tone. 

The darkness began to tremble and coil about itself as hit reveled in the pain and agony that Knives was feeling. Even though it could not not get to the its prey yet. 

Dreams swirled with in the gunman's mind most pleasant but then...the nightmares came to him. 

__

He dropped the heap to the ground, his whole being shaking with the realization of what he had just done, he had hated, he had killed. Putting his hands to his face the man sobbed, 'how am I supposed to save Knives now?' he questioned himself, 'I couldn't even save Rem's or Steve's life...I...I can't!' 

The sobs much softer now the man looked up at the lifeless forms of the woman he loved and the man who had caused so much pain, tears streamed down his face as he looked upon those bloody bodies. 

"Nooooo! Noooo!" he screamed and pounded the ground. 

His breath cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking quickly from where he kneeled he looked up to his brother, Knives. He reached up to him, "Kn-knives..."

Knives frowned down at his brother, "How could you do it, Vash? How could you let this happen? You're supposed to be the one helping me but you go and murder. You murder Rem!" his voice was low and full of disdain ,"You're a hypocrite. Nothing but a hypocrite!" 

"Knives!" Vash wailed, his heart fully breaking at his brother's words, "I tried! I tried to save Rem! I didn't mean to! I didn't! I really didn't..." 

"Of course not," mocked Knives, "I didn't mean to kill you Rem, I'm sorry Rem." A voice then cut in, a voice that shouldn't have been able to speak, "Ah, you're both here. Good! That will save me the trouble of tracking you down!" He laughed as he got to his feet.

The brothers looked quickly and blinked their eyes, their conversation forgotten as they both gritted their teeth in frown. 

"But...you're dead! I k-killed you!" 

Steve smiled, "Hmph, did you? Well, now I guess you should've made sure I was dead." He then raised his gun, "Just like I'm going to make sure that the two of you will rest in your graves! You little rats! You're not worthy of breathing the same air!" He then pulled the trigger as he aimed at Vash. 

"No! Vash!" Knives cried as he jumped in front of the bullet taking it for his brother. 

"Knives! Knives!" Vash screamed as he saw his brother's blood spilling out. He looked to Steve as another bullet and yet another came flying at the pair, "NO! NO!" Vash screamed as he woke up from the nightmare, "Don't leave me...don't leave me..."

He blinked his eyes as he fully woke up and looked at the darkened room, the sounds of Millie and Merele sleeping peacefully coming to him. 

He gasped as he felt his brother's voice choke in his head *Knives! What is it?* his own voice was a bit choked from the tears that streamed down his face.


	5. Visions of Red

****

To Love Humanity

Chapter 5: Visions of Red

By: Dashing V. and Hellions K.

**Thank God...** Knives responded in a barely audible sighed whisper of relief. **I...I don't know Vash..I...I think I'm going crazy** 

He closed his eyes against the red vision that he saw as he trembled. Shaking his head he opened his eyes again and this time the red did not go fully away, it only dimmed in it's coloration. He then closed his eyes tightly, **Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!** Knives cried out, his voice getting progressively louder and more frantic each time the phrase was spoken. If he could have placed both hands beside his head in a gesture to relieve his tortured mind he would have. 

***

The darkness within the plant coiled about in its place of hiding; slowly it put pressure upon the area of the system that was the final barrier that protected Knives. The twins sibling within the plant shuddered slightly, as it started to realize that something was very wrong but it could not voice it's worry as it didn't know what was wrong. The corrupted systems still read that they were in the green. Knives too started feel the pressure but he still brushed it aside. Too worked up with his own thoughts to fully connect that he might be in danger. The darkness then pulled back, sensing that it could go no further but delighting in the agony that it caused. Soon, very soon it would win and the plant would be it's to control. 

***

**No, you're not going crazy, Knives,** came back the reply, Vash quickly getting a grip on himself, he had to stay strong for Knives' sake dream or now dream. 

**Make what stop?* he asked, fearful of what the answer may be, he didn't like the note in his twin's voice, *Don't worry, Knives, everything will be okay,** Vash soothed as he laid in the dark listening to the softly snoring of the insurance girls. 

There is a sound of nervous laughter, almost frantic fearful laughter as it is only Vash's soft spoken words break through the frantic screaming. **I don't know...I just don't know anymore...** Knives replied the fearful and frantic tone still lingered in his voice. 

**I see things, Vash...things in my dreams...** the man's voice cracked, on the verge of tears as his voice dropped to soft whisper, **things ...fri...frightening....hor..horrible thi…things.** He swallowed hard, as if his throat was parched. 

**A..and it is almost as if these things are slipping over into my waking hours....** he flinched, it would have been a visible flinch to see if the gunman was there. **I see red...all I can see is red,** Knives voice picked up a more frantic tone again, **Why does everything look as if it is bathed in blood! It's driving me crazy!* his voice picked up a tone of heavy breathing. 

**I..I can barely even sleep any more Vash. A...all I really want is to...is to... get a good... nights sleep** The tears did not stay away with his last soft-spoken phrase. As the stress of what has been happening to him over the past few days was wearing on him. He closed his crystalline eyes as the tears fell and blocked out the vision of red before him. He hoped that it would just go away. 

***

The darkness just waited, feeding off of Knives raw emotions, it writhed in delight, and it couldn't help it. It was too delicious, this man's emotions of fear and distress. 

***

The gunman's face showed one of shock and worry for his twin as he heard Knives's words, **I understand, Knives,** he started trying to sooth the man, **I wish I was there...I will come as soon as I can. I don't know the answers, brother,** he said softly, **But I will find them for you. I don't want you to suffer.** 

He closed his eyes as the images from his dreams flashed in his mind, shoving them aside he made himself think about the situation at hand, **Try to get some rest, brother. I promise to be there as soon as I am able.** 

There was a sound of a shaky sigh, as a first response to Vash's words. That proved that the gunman's twin was at least listened to what the other had to say. **Al…All right,** Knives responded back in exhaustion.

**But....I don't know if I..I can sleep anymore.....so...tired** Knives took a deep breath and tried and calm himself, his brother's voice did help sooth the distraught man. He sighed again, **I'll try,** was the response to Vash as he told him to get some sleep. 

**Hurry back, brother,** Knives murmured softly as he apparently drifts off to sleep, for how long, it is hard to tell. 

***

The sounds of soft snores are interrupted by Millie talking in her sleep.

"Oh sure," she slurred, as she raised one arm in the air, only to let it fall limply next to her a moment later. "I'll take another one right here." 

The big girl was so tired out that she slept right through Vash's frantic shouting from the nightmare. What ever she was dreaming about was obviously much better then the gunman and his twin's dreams have been. 

Unlike Millie, Merle was awakened by the terrible screams that Vash had let out. Worried about him but hearing nothing more from the gunman, not even a sob, she laid there in the dark for a few moments before calling softly to him, "Vash?? Is everything all right?" 

The gunman gave a sigh of relief as it seemed that his brother had   
went off to sleep, he hoped that Knives would sleep. He was worried about his brother.  


Then realizing that someone had said his name, he looked over in Merle's direction, "I'm fine Merle, go back to sleep."  


Turning over so that he face the other way he closed his own eyelids as he tried to forget the images he had seen, he needed his sleep as well.  


The insurance woman looked over at the gunman with a worried look that would've been lost in the dark. She rubbed her temples with silent frustration knowing that it would be no good to argue with Vash at the moment. "Alright, if you're sure Vash..." She waited a few moments for an answer but after not getting one she gave a sigh and rolled over to wait for sleep to claim her.

***

He went deep into the garden, nearly it's center and sat down on the bench there to think. He was growing weary of this search, with all the hurdles that were placed in front of him lately. They had been so close, so close indeed till a few days ago when the trail went cold. He sat there for many long moments, head bowed as he was lost in thought before he again looked up. A slight bit of a smile crossed his lips as he looked about the garden. He had chosen well for his base of operation in this city. Standing to his again he walked over to another tree that was in bloom and plucked off one of the white flowers.   


"What are you hoping to accomplish, Vash?" He spoke his thoughts out loud

since no one was around to hear them. Dropping the blossom to the ground he turned and walked back inside and to his room. With that the last light within the manor went out for the evening.

***

He was ready now, he was sure of it. His strength had returned and he no longer felt like hurling when he sat up and his brother needed him, it had been two, too many days already.

Sitting up he listened to the snoring of the insurance girls before he carefully got out of

the bed and gathered his belongings, consisting of pack, sunglasses, and most important food. 

As he slung the pack on his shoulder and his sunglasses in a pocket he took one last look at the slumbering girls before he opened the door and stepped out, shutting it softly behind him.  
  
He stopped and again looked back, "Goodbye Merle, don't know when I'll be back again," he sighed, "And Millie take care of her."  


Readjusting the pack he made his way down the hall and out the door of the hotel, into the brightly lit night, for two moons were at half, which he was thankful, for it would make it much easier for him too see.  


The dust stirred at his feet as he made his way out of town and towards where his brother was, a tear sliding slowly down his cheek, he was leaving one thing behind for another. Shaking the feeling off he kept his feet moving forward, _I'm coming brother_, he said softly to let Knives know that comfort was on the way.  


Knives stirred a bit at the sound of his twin's voice. Rousing a bit from the light sleep that he had lapsed into. The first bit of good sleep that he has been able to get for some time now. Crystalline blue eyes opened slowly, wearily perhaps, afraid that he would see a vision of red before him.  


**This time dear brother I hope that you remembered to bring along enough food and drink to keep you from passing out in the middle of the desert,** Knives responded back a bit snidely but there was a soft sigh of relief given as well. He was not a man that like to show that he cared for his brother all the time. **The last thing that I want to find out is that you died out there in the middle of the desert.**  


He shifted a bit inside the restraints and he sighed again. The restraints were all that held him still for they were his only support inside the glass dome, due to the wounds that his dear brother had given him. The wounds were starting to itch, which was a   
good sign. Itching meant that the wounds were healing, nerves were growing back. He hated being inside of the plant. It was not that he disliked his sibling that was helped him. He just didn't care for the confinement.

**Yes, I brought food with me this time,** Vash chuckled slightly at his brother, not caring that Knives was being snide. The smile slowly disappeared off his face as he moved on through the sand, **No, for then you would be alone and I will not do that to you dear brother, I promise.**  


He gives a heavy sigh a feeling of slight blues hanging about him as his legs kept going taking him towards the plant where his brother was housed and healing. He blinked his eyes tiredly as the suns suddenly shined in his eyes, causing him to stop and look at them as he registered subconsciously that he had been trekking all night with out rest or food. Something said he should stop and eat and rest but another part of him told him to go on and save that until he had seen his brother again.   


He frowned, pulling out his sunglasses to help shield against the brightness of the new day, as he stood and warred in between the two decisions. Pulling off his pack he took out a couple pieces of jerky and a canteen of water and then slung it back on.  


He grinned to himself as he continued on chewing on the tough meat, there now he keep walking and not get too weak, **I will be there tonight brother,** he said his long legs ate up what distance they could with each stride.

***

The darkness inside the plant could feel the man's frustration and   
anger as pleasant vibrations to it. It shivered in its place as it stayed there biding its time. It knew that it was going to be quite some time before it could get through the last of the barriers, but it could wait, it could always wait, wait for the delicious pleasure of corrupting another....to gain control....

***

He let out another slow breath the smoke of the cigarette dissipating into the moonlit night as he stood out side of the saloon, just after hours.  


He looked calmly at the hotel and raised an eyebrow as he saw a tall black figure emerge and head out of town to the east. He smirked, he knew whom it was, there were only two persons he knew of that was that tall and one was incapacitated.   


He took another long draw on the cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nostrils sending twin tendrils out into the air, the master would be pleased to know in which direction that Vash the Stampede had went.  


Flicking the butt on the ground he stepped on it to smother it out, didn't need any fires. Then turning on his heel with hands in pocket he pushed his way through the swinging doors of the saloon and made his way around the dirtied tables to the stage where he had set Sylvia in her case.   


Picking up his beloved instrument he turned and made his way out, without any of the other workers really so much as looking at him, he had become a regular face in the crowd and played good music bringing in good business.  


Once back out in the light of the moons he turned and headed back towards the mansion where his master surely was awaiting, but if he was not up he would not disturb him until morning, for that MidValley knew.

Heavy footsteps left the garden, this was the place were he spent most of his time. It was something that he had started from observing the true Master who was not easily found due to Vash. His Master had wanted to purify this planet, to make it and Eden, an Eden for himself and his siblings. It was a noble cause, a cause that Vash seemed to over look. A sigh passed his lips as he walked up the stairs to the master bedroom that he claimed as his own from the occupants of the stately manor.  


"Why do you pain me so, Vash the Stampede?" He spoke as he entered the room and turned off the light.   


In the darkness he removed his long white coat and hung it on a peg by the door before walking over to the window and looking out at the sleepy town. Again the man sighed as he adverted his golden gaze from the sight before him and turned. Shaking his head, sending pale locks of blue-violet swaying before his vision, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Removing his boots and his shirt in the darkness before he laid down. There he stretched out legs crossed at the ankles as he folded his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling where a stream of moonlight flickered across the sparse surface, caused by the movement of the drapes. Absentmindedly he held his left arm out   
before him, his hand catching the pale flitting light before it ran down the rest of his arm to shine off the scarring just below the shoulder. Reaching over with his right hand the traced the scars, the scars caused by the grafting of Vash's arm to his own by the Master.  


"What will you do when we meet, Vash the Stampede?" he whispered in the darkness. "Will you break when we take the Master from you?"   
  


***

Sunlight splayed over the woman's face as it started to make its way over the horizon to signal the start of yet another day. She moaned and turned over to get away from it but it was insistent on that she be getting up and followed her a few minutes later. She frowned in her sleep and finally opened one eye to glare across the room, it blinked and then both blinked. Sitting bolt upright in bed, throwing the covers back in the process she ran over to the empty bed that was across from her.  


"Vash!?" she questioned, starting to feel a bit panicky as she turned and wildly looked around the room, noticing that all his belongings were gone, "Vaaash!?"  


A couple tears slid down her face as she stood in the middle of the room one arm wrapped about her waist as the other covered her face, "How could you? How could you do this to me again?"

The sunlight as it moved across the tall woman's face had no effect upon her slumbering form. What woke her was the sound of Merle's voice when she called Vash's name. Sitting up she blinked her green eyes as she looked around the room finding the gunman gone.  


"Oh Merle," Millie said softly as she stood up and walked over to her partner. "Are you going to be ok, Merle?"  


She walked around to stand in front of Merle and wrapped her arms around the distraught woman in a hug. "Why do you have to be so mean Mister Vash?" She said softly. "Why did you have to make Merle cry?"  


  
  
  


  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	6. Morning Star

To Love Humanity  
  
Chapter 6: Morning Star  
  
By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.  
  
Been a long time, ne? Well, Hellions and I finally got of f our butts to finish this chapter. ^_^ But the good news is that Chapter Seven will be following very soon after. ^_~ ~Dashing V.  
  
He turned his head slightly and looked around as his sibling within the plant appeared next to him. A slight smile slid across his lips at the sight of the other being. 'What did humans call them again,' he thought. 'Ah, yes the ones who live outside of time.' Gentle hands reached out to touch Knives face, each hand resting against one cheek.  
  
**Our brother is coming,** Knives sibling spoke, a soft feminine voice.  
  
**Yes sister, he is returning,** Knives responded, with a light sigh to Vash's words. **He will be here this evening.**  
  
**You should not chastise him so, Knives,** the sister spoke before leaving his side again. **He cares for you very deeply.**  
  
Knives sighed again **I know,** he said faintly, the only part of the conversation between his sister and he, that would slip over to brush softly against Vash's mind.  
  
  
  
Merle didn't say anything as the bigger woman pulled her into a hug, she let herself be comforted, letting the tears of hurt fall.  
  
"I...I didn..n't think that he liked t-to hurt people," she finally said after a long few minutes had passed and the tears started to subside, Millie's comments had totally went unheard because of the smaller woman's distress.  
  
Sniffling Merle still didn't move away from her partner as he mind throbbed with each beat of her heart, he's gone again, he didn't even say good bye.  
  
"He d-didn't even say..." she couldn't finish it as she felt the boulder rise up in her throat again, it was just too much.  
  
Millie said nothing as Merle spoke in soft choked words. Her face carried a soft understanding look, as she tried to comfort her partner the best she could. She knew what it was like to loose someone you love, though the man she loved would not be coming back. She sniffed lightly as she tried force back her own tears.  
  
"I know Merle!" she said in a forced happy tone, "Why don't we go looking for Mister Vash? You can really give him an ear full when we find him."  
  
The big girl said this as she blinked her own tears away. "Maybe he left cuz he was afraid that you might get hurt by someone," she added as she hugged Merle a little closer.  
  
"It's always a possibility, you know Mister Vash." She tried to laugh, but it came out in a bit of a nervous tone. She didn't like the thought of Vash going off alone if he was in some sort of trouble.  
  
The woman wiped at her eyes while her partner comforted her, "I'm s-sorry, Millie," she apologized as the tears started to leave her.  
  
"It's alright Merle," Millie replied with a soft smile as she brushed a hand quickly over here eyes. "Right now what is important is finding Mister Vash."  
  
She looked up at the big girl, hearing as well as noticing the tears that she tried not to shed, "I know...I know..." the thought of the priest that would no longer trouble them with his presence made her throat lump again. Swallowing she pulled away from Millie and pumped her fist in the air, forcing an irritated and determined look upon her face, "You're right, Millie! We must go find that idiot for who knows what he could cost us while he's out there!"  
  
Millie's smile grew as she watched her partner force away her own sadness and she too turned to start gathering up her things. "Right Merle!" She added for emphasis and agreement on getting their work done.  
  
The other comment about Vash being worried was brushed off as the woman made a busy body of herself to get ready to leave that is until her eye fell upon the insurance papers on the desk, the reason why they had come in the first place. She sighed, "First though we had better go take care of that mansion."  
  
"Why do we have to go to the manor, Merle, it looked pretty safe and cozy when we got here," Millie asked after getting changed, pausing part of the way through her packing to look up at the shorter woman. "The people looked happy too when we went by. Did something happen there?"  
  
Millie stood there as if she were a bit confused blinking at her partner. Apparently to her, if the place looked nice and cozy on the outside then it should be fine on the inside. That means the big girl's compassionate but flaky side is showing through again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He had watched the sun as it climbed in the sky, through the window of the room that he stayed in at the mansion. He let a slow breath as his eyes fell to the garden below the window, a smirk crossed his lips upon seeing butterflies flit through the flowers that were thriving there. It reminded him of things that he had heard about the master, how he would kill a spider to save the butterflies. All because he wanted and Eden and humanity was polluting and demolishing the possibility of that ever happening, he frowned, he must go see his master and tell him of what he saw last night. They must get the true master back in his rightful place so that his dream could be fulfilled. At least that is what he had been told whether he believed it.  
  
Rising to his feet he turned from the sun and his thoughts and walked out of his room, the door making a soft click as he exited. Turning down the hall he made his way downstairs and went towards the patio out in the garden, surely he would be there taking his breakfast.  
  
The soft sound of metal clinking on glass filtered off the patio upon Midvalley walking outside and into the bright morning light. As musician approached the table where the man sat, there was but a slight turn of his head in the musician's direction.  
  
"Do you have information for me, about Vash the Stampede?" he asked in his silken tones as he picked up the glass by his hand and took a sip of the liquid inside before returning a good portion of his attention back to the sweet breakfast before him.  
  
He did not ask the musician to sit, if Midvalley wanted to he was not going to stop him as long as he did not fully interrupt his breakfast the musician was safe. He could listen well enough wherever Midvalley cared to be within his presence this morning.  
  
The dark headed man smiled as he gave a nod, "Yes sir, I do." He walked over and took a seat but didn't touch anything. Instead he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a pull he let the smoke drift out of his system before getting on with his information, he was feeling a bit lazy this morning.  
  
"Yes, master, I do have more information about the quarry of Vash the Stampede," his brown eyes slid to look over at the golden eyed one, "He left town last night while the moons were still high," he took another slow draw on the cigarette. "He headed out to the east, where he goes who knows. But I do believe that there is a plant out that way, an old one as well as some of the other cities."  
  
He stopped here as he again took a draw on that addicting substance that he had come to rely on for calmness and just relaxing in general.  
  
"I see," the man replied just before taking another bite. He continued to eat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "What of the insurance girls? Have you seen them, did they follow gunman?"  
  
The musician gave a shake of his head, "No, I did not see them," he then took another draw on the cigarette sucking on its sweetness ever so slowly before bringing it away from his lips. But he did not exhale right away, he held it for a few moments the smoke almost suffocatingly sweet in its toxin. Finally he let it go slowly to drift away on the slight morning breeze, all the time listening to what his master was saying to him.  
  
He placed his fork down beside his plate as he was now finished with his breakfast and so he focused his attention on the man sitting across from him. The loyalty that Midvalley has shown him would be astounding to most given his gifted abilities due to Vash's arm being grafted to his own body. He rubbed at the top of the left hand with his right, golden gaze dropping to watch his own movements.  
  
"We should leave here, before the trail becomes too cold to follow. It will be a pity if we loose the chance to find the Master again," he said with a lightly breathed sigh. "You said that you saw Vash, heading east, there is rumored to be a plant more then 50 iles east of here. I want you to find any useful information about that plant, quickly, so as not to give our quarry too much of a head start."  
  
The musician let his gaze wander around the beautiful garden that was so very well taken care of and such a haven on some of the planet's hottest days.  
  
Then his is eyes slid to look at the other as he gave a final nod, "All right, master. Give me a few hours at least. I will turn something up."  
  
Stubbing out the cigarette the musician got to his feet and strode from the garden, to start on what would hopefully lead them to the master of all.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The short woman looked up from where her gaze had fallen on the desk, a half irritated, half disbelieving look on her face at her partner's words.  
  
"Millie, the agency wouldn't have sent us out here to look at this place if there weren't something wrong. I think they just want to renew or upgrade their policy or something," she shrugged, "I really and honestly do not know."  
  
Scooping up the papers she put them in a folder and then stuck them it inside of her coat. That done she then flew around the room, trying not to be bowled over by the large woman in the process while she packed the rest of her things.  
  
A few minutes later she stood ready, "Okay Millie lets go. I want to get this over with," the rest she left unsaid, for she really didn't want to make her partner worry.  
  
"You're right Merle," Millie said as she turned her attention back to the packing. It didn't take the big girl long to finish packing to follow her partner out of the hotel room. "Do you think that there will be any problems with the manor, Merle?"  
  
She looked down the street towards the large wooden building. "Wow! Merle, would you look at that! I forgot how large the manor is! Wouldn't it be nice to have that much money to live in a manor of wood!"  
  
Now that they stood out on the street Merle too looked at the manor, giving a nod of her head, "Yes, it would be nice, Millie, but I don't think that, that will happen anytime soon."  
  
Then without saying anything more she started on towards the manor, taking note that someone seemed to be leaving it as they started approach, 'Hmmmm, that's odd,' she thought to herself but brushed it aside since the person didn't seem concerned with them or to even notice them.  
  
Pushing it from her mind the short woman walked up the steps and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"We can always hope, right Merle!" Millie said enthusiastically as she followed her partner up the steps. "Do you think that....  
  
The big girl's words trailed off as she too caught sight of someone leaving the manor and she reacted much like a cat who's tail is stepped on and freaked out for a moment, though it doubtful that her partner would see as Merle's attention was now on the door.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The blue-violet haired man just nodded to Midvalley as he left, seeing no need to say anything to the tall musician. He then stood up and headed inside only to catch the sound of the doorbell. A frown passed over his features as he was not expecting visitors.  
  
"Must be someone for the owners of this fine establishment," he breathed to himself before turning and heading into the living room.  
  
"Oh there you are Master Legato, I was wondering where you have been," a man wearing a fashionable suit said as he turned from his spot by the fireplace. The man had to be some where in his mid thirties, hair starting to go gray at the temples though he still sported strong features.  
  
"Are you going to join us for dinner, Master Legato?" The man's wife asked, she was a pretty thing with fair brown hair and soft green eyes.  
  
"I was out in the garden, Darens," Legato said before turned his golden gaze towards the man's wife.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, Illiyana" he replied, "I would not want to distract you from your guests..."  
  
That is when he made his suggestion to the owners of the house, to entertain who ever was at the door as if he were not there.  
  
"Now enjoy your evening," Legato said, his golden eyes half lidded as the man and his wife took on that glassy look, the look of being controlled by another. He then turned and left the room, heading upstairs to the master bedroom as Illiyana rose to answer the door.  
  
" Good day. May I help you?" Illiyana asked as she opened the door for the insurance girls.  
  
The sound of the door opening made Millie jump and she almost started to cower behind her partner, how she managed not to is still a mystery to her.  
  
What had scared her partner only made Merle become all business as the woman of the house stood before her.  
  
"Yes, you may actually," Merle started in her most professional tone, "You see we are from the Bernardalli Insurance Company and have been asked to come by and review your policy with us. It shouldn't take too much of your time." 


End file.
